Talk:Detailed Mini Map
I am letting you know that I am interested as well in terms of working on this project :) :Glad to hear that :) Here's a tutorial on how to make map images. After you create an image, you can add it to the existing ones on the grid by clicking one of the "+" symbols in the project article. — Sovq 20:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) That'a a great idea, especially coupled with Fairview GPS. I already uploaded 8 zones, to fill the path to south east end-zone. More to come soon :-) SEBLEB 16:18, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your contributions, slowly but steadily we'll complete this! :) — Sovq 18:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I plan to entirely cover the south-east red zone (red refer to the colors on the global city map) It represents 98 zones from which exactly 50% = 49 zones is mapped as of today, included 45 mapped by your humble servitor. This will also cover 1 mission from fort pastor, and 3 from Precinct13. I may also push a little bit further to finish "precinct13 to end-zone" path mapping. Bit of stats to conclude : I have counted a total of 1008 zones, we have covered nearly 20% so far (198 zones) SEBLEB, July 2nd.2012 :It would be amazing if you could cover the entire SE red zone. I never imagined here would be so much enthusiasm regarding the completion of this project among the players. Thank you and keep up the good work! :) — Sovq 15:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Just updated the mini map with the 10 new columns SEBLEB (talk) 22:06, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Great job, I was afraid I would have to do it myself ;P — Sovq 22:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys & gals just updated the minimap with the new zones. SEBLEB (talk) 06:43, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I've been creating and adding zones in the new NEZ, starting with black and filling back toward Bunker. I noticed the new SEZ was on df.loufiz.com, but not on here. I grabbed the (colored) maps from df.loufiz.com and uploaded them here, but then df.loufiz.com grabbed them from here and cropped them. All of the new SEZ maps I uploaded have the surrounding streets cropped off. They are fine on here, but cropped on df.loufiz.com. I tried to delete them, but I'm not sure how to do that and don't want to make it worse. My hope is that deleting them here will have df.loufiz.com pull them from the original source again. My apologies. I was trying to help w/o having to recreate the work. Quinsee001 (talk) 16:39, January 15, 2015 (UTC) That is because fairview GPS (df.loufiz.com) uses a script that automatically retrives mapped zones from this wiki and insert them to his map. SEBLEB (talk) 11:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) So, can we fix it? Do you know the other source that GPS gets zone maps from? I assume it's DRLP.net, but their map hasn't added the new expansion yet. The coloring is consistent with their mapped zones. I thought about taking the ones from here and putting them on a 500x500 background then reloading them so the background gets cropped instead of the map. Quinsee001 (talk) 15:44, January 16, 2015 (UTC) If we map these zones and upload here as we do for the other ones, things will be solved. SEBLEB (talk) 17:35, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey guys :) i started mapping the entire new NE area and my goal is to do a 8x8 block area from the top right corner, that will cover NEZ, the bunker and many blocks from the left side of the bunker. i have completed the entire right side of the bunker so far and i started doing the left side, 24 blocks left to completion. GRbikerboy (talk) 00:14, February 11, 2016 (UTC) What the fuck is AngelOfVengeance doing with his red squares ??? SEBLEB (talk) 17:47, February 13, 2016 (UTC) the same thing i did with the yellow post it notes, we were marking which blocks i have ready to replace them with the new versions so there wasn't any confusion. everything is updated now. GRbikerboy (talk) 23:20, February 14, 2016 (UTC)